Chances
by hopeislimited
Summary: Sebastian is witness to the end of Klaine. Making a new friend in Kurt will he take a chance for more. This story is not Blaine friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and follow. **

* * *

PROLOGUE

Where to begin?

Would it be in a coffee shop in Lima Ohio, when he told me he didn't like me?

Or was it when Kurt tossed a taped confession at me, leaving me humiliated in front of my friends?

I can't really say when my opinion of Kurt Hummel changed, but it did. Maybe it was so slowly that I didn't notice till now, or maybe the opinion I told myself was never really my opinion and I was just in denial?

But none of that matters now as I stare down from the balcony at Kurt's so-called fiancée groping some random guy on the dance floor in a shitty gay club on a Friday night in New York city.

Blaine hasn't seen me since that sickly sweet proposal he made over a two and a half years ago. We still text and Facebook messaged for a while but as soon as I stopped flirting with him he lost interest. It took me awhile to realize that the impression Blaine gave was of a really good guy and he was most of the time but the reality is he is very flawed and though I hate to admit it, I fell for it.

Blaine loves attention and eats it up. When we first met he was coy and though he did mention a boyfriend,see good guy Blaine, as I flirted he responded to it more and more, so was I wrong to think that maybe his relationship wasn't too solid?

I mean we were teenagers and teenagers fall in and out of love (lust) quicker than the Flash can run a mile and Blaine gave the impression that Kurt was clingy. I need to correct myself there, Blaine never corrected me when I said Kurt was clingy. He also never stopped me when I made fun of Kurt or came on to him in front of Kurt.

Kurt gave as good as he got but Blaine never stood up for him or told me to stop. I figured Blaine was hoping Kurt would get so pissed he'd finish it. It wasn't till I became friends with Santana that I got Kurt's side of things. Blaine had really convinced Kurt that I had a one-sided crush and how he kept his side of things family friendly. When she told me that I really had wished that I had kept those texts on my phone.

"Hey Slick what you staring at?"

I didn't have to answer her, she followed my line of sight to where Blaine was now straddling the random's lap checking his tonsils with his tongue while massaging the guys dick.

"Wishing it was you?" Santana said as she took some pictures on her phone.

"No, got over that phase long ago. Aren't you going to do something? Isn't Kurt your friend?"

"Yes I am and yes he is. Kurt fights his own battles. I tried to once and he made it clear that he would ask for help if he needed it. Trust me he's a bigger bitch than me when he gets going, not such a push over now." She finishes tapping at her phone.

We never really talk about Kurt. I don't ask and she never volunteers any info. Kurt knows we're friends, I've run into him once or twice when he's been meeting Satan from class. Kurt's the one who encouraged her to go college and some how we ended up in the same classes. We say polite hello's and engage in a bit of small talk till she's ready to go and that's about it. We've ended up at a couple of parties but don't really interacted at them, it's like he's nice for her sake, which works I guess.

I sound disappointed and I guess I am. I learned a lot about Kurt from some of the Warblers and though we don't talk about him directly Santana does mention him in her stories from her high school days. If the Blaine stuff hadn't happened I'm sure we could have been really good friends.

"Snap out of the day-dream Slick, you're about to miss the show." Santana pointed towards the door as she answered her phone, "Look up to the balcony." Santana started to wave as Kurt looked up and pointed down towards where Blaine was, "Yeah just past the Cher lookalike. Yeah I know but I love tacky so sue me Hummel. You see him? Good, we'll meet you there gives us a minute." Santana put her phone away, "Come on Seb we've got to see this close up."

"What?"

"Move your ass or we'll miss it. Kurt's been trying to prove Blaine's been cheating again for the last couple of months. The ass-hole been telling him he was staying in with Sam since Cedes is on tour, cheering his friend up cause he misses his girl. But Sam rang Kurt to see if he was okay cause Blaine had told him he couldn't stay in for their boys night cause Kurt was sick and he was going to look after him. Short version, Kurt told Sam to keep his mouth shut and to tell him when Blaine backed out of plans."

"So is this why you've dragged me to all these dive clubs and bars for the past month?"

"Well yeah duh, of course. He was going somewhere and seeing as the last time he cheated it was a random who poked him on Facebook. I figured when in New York where would a cheating rat go to get laid so his refined fiancée wouldn't find out."

"You could have told me that's what we were doing. I thought you had some kink for skanky women."#

"Hey, I'm a grade A lesbo thank you very much and as much as I like to get down and dirty at times, I also like my women with a bit more class than fucking in the back alley of some dive. I at least require my area of work to be clean if you know what I mean." Santana sticks her tongue between her two fingers and waggles it.

I about to respond to Santana as we make to where Kurt is standing. "How long has he been here?"

"I spotted him about an hour ago but the voyeur here spotted him before that."

Kurt was now looking at me, "He's been here for at least two hours and from what I saw he came in with the guy so he didn't just pick him up."

At that moment Kurt looked defeated, it lasted for a split second and then the Kurt I first met at the Lima bean appeared. His face turned cold and the look of superiority spread across it as he sucked in his chest and walked towards the pair.

God he was so beautiful and graceful as he tapped Blaine on his shoulder. I never knew why I had never seen it in him before.

"Would you care to introduce me to your boyfriend Blaine?" Blaine turned with a look of horror on his face, "No, okay I'll introduce myself." Kurt held out his hand, "I don't know if Blaine's ever mentioned me, Kurt Hummel, Blaine's fiancée and you are?"

If I didn't know the people involved I would have laughed, unlike Santana who started to roar at the look on the guy's face as he turned between looking at Kurt then Blaine and back again.

"By the look on your face I guess Blaine forgot then, but I'd still like a name if you don't mind the last guy's name was Eli."

"The last guy?" The guy stuttered.

"Oh yes he's done this before. Eli is the one I know about but I have suspicions of at least two more since ?" Kurt still held out his hand.

"Michael. I didn't know, I swear. I only met Brad... sorry Blaine a couple of weeks ago."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Fake name, really? So what's the story Blaine, meet a guy, give fake details, see him till he starts to want more from you and then dump them and move on?" Blaine's eyes grew wide, "Thought so. One question, why? Am I not enough, am I lousy in bed, have you some kink you wanted to explore and was afraid to ask me?"

Blaine just sat there not saying a word. I wanted to shake him. Santana had stopped laughing and was now swearing-in Spanish. "What's wrong Satan?" Santana speaking again, "English woman."

"He makes Kurt think so little of himself that he automatically thinks something is wrong with him. Blaine has always done that, with Eli it was because Kurt wasn't there for him."

I always thought of Kurt as this really strong person who was so confident in himself, but now I didn't know what to think. Santana must have picked up on my thoughts, "Don't you dare think of him as weak. In every aspect of his life he is exactly what you see but when it comes to that puta he's not. He's always the one who has to do the work in that relationship, Blaine takes, never apologizes when he's wrong and gives nothing in return. Sometimes I wish David fought harder instead of giving up after one failed attempt of wooing him."

David, what the hell does that mean. Maybe I should reconsider our unspoken agreement not to discuss Kurt. I really thought I knew almost all there was to know but obviously I was wrong.

"Well seeing as you have nothing to saying and I don't fancy staying in this dump for too much longer, I guess I'll give you this and be on my way." Kurt pulled off his engagement ring and held it out to Blaine.

"Kurt we should talk about this. Don't do something you'll regret. You been so busy with school and you spend most of your free time with your band. I got lonely. This," Blaine points to Michael, "this means nothing. It's a distraction..."

"Bullshit. I fell for that load of crap once not again. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Don't answer that because you obviously do or you wouldn't have spouted it again. For your information we are both busy with school and you know that the band have this shot to put an album together which could lead to more and you're the one who has been to busy with Sam to spend time with me remember."

"I wanted to help with the album but you wouldn't let me remember."

"So this is my punishment for not letting you take this chance from me is it? So the not spending time together is bullshit? For your information I begged the band to let you be apart of it but they out voted me and now I'm so glad they did." Kurt dropped the ring and turned and left.

"So Blainey, I'll be taking the key to the loft back now and don't come and get the stuff you left there, I'll bring it over to you. If come anywhere near Kurt I'll turn your balls into earrings. Oh," Santana turned to Michael, "make sure you use a condom you don't know what he's picked up from trolling guys in these places. He had a suspicious looking sore on his lip a few weeks ago ...Herpes? you don't want to find out the hard way." Santana held out her hand waiting for the key."

Blaine handed her the key, "I'll get him back."

"Not this time, you won't. Oh by the way I spoke to Cedes she wants you gone from her apartment by the time she gets back next week, so it looks like you're getting a new room-mate Michelle." Santana waved at Michael as she walked away.

So this is where I'll begin, following Santana out of some club/bar looking for Kurt.

* * *

**Please review. Feed back is very important. Tell what you like and what you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your feed back and I'm so pleased you liked what you read so far.**

* * *

I knew I should have left Santana to it. Why would I think Kurt would tolerate me being around. We've never been friends and I guess my past actions towards Kurt have not actually warranted him to try. I mean if someone had tried to steal my boyfriend and various other childish attacks I inflicted on him I wouldn't be overjoyed to see him at such a low point in my life.

"Oh great, just what I need. Well go ahead laugh at poor old gay face who was never ever good enough for Blaine. But why ridicule me when you should just head back inside. I'm sure you can get your turn with Blaine, by the looks of that Michael guy he's certainly lowered his standards."

What do I do? Do I defend myself or let him vent? I know he's not really angry at me, he's lashing out and I'm the perfect target.

"Hang on there, Mister I've just finally realized my fiancée is a lying piece of shit, Sebastian is my friend and as much as you're in pain, for once he hasn't done a damn thing wrong and I will not let you attack him. Now if you want to take it out on someone I'll go drag the hobbit's loose ass out here and you can throw verbal punches at him."

Watching as Santana and Kurt start arguing with each other it dawns on me that she's letting him get it all out. As I watch the two go back and forth the argument stops being about me and about all the times he should have listen to her and how stupid he's been and about all the things Blaine has taken from him. Then they're not arguing but talking it through even if it does still look like arguing from the outside.

Then I witness something I'd never thought I'd see. Kurt breaks down and starts crying.

Santana pulls Kurt into her arms, "It's okay miel. I know. It hurts but it will get better. You were there when Brit left me and I'm here for you now." Santana has tears in her eyes as she rubs Kurt's back whispering softly in his ear, "He never deserved your love and in years to come he'll realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life. You'll be happy again I promise."

Now I'm not a sentimental person but seeing two of the most strong-willed people I'd ever met being so vulnerable brings a lump in my throat. I do want to go back into the club but not to get in Anderson's pants but to punch his lights out. I knew Brit had moved to LA but I thought Santana had been the one to end things and as much as I thought I knew her I now know that I don't.

"Seb can you get us a cab so we can take him home?"

"I can't go home, what if he turns up there? You know what he's like, he's not going to let this go easily."

"Kurt it's okay, I got the key off him and we can stop at that 24hr hardware place and Seb can change the locks, just to be sure."

"Are you sure he can do manual labour?, I wouldn't want him to break a nail."

"That's why I said he can do it, if he fucks it up he gets to pay for a locksmith to fix it."

"You two do realize I can hear you, can't you?"

And for the first time I'm glad that I've made him smile.

"Of course we do. Now where's the cab? Aunty Tana needs to get to packing up Blaine's stash of hair gel. I may even mix a bit of hair removal cream in his conditioner and accidentally cut his bow ties in two."

This has to be the strangest night ever. I watch as Santana takes care of Kurt. Who thought the spitfire had a heart. I guess there's a lot of her tales about McKinley High that I've never heard.

I once visited a guy, out of guilt , in hospital after he tried to kill himself. He was cruelly outed and then viciously bullied. He told me I was lucky that I had a charmed life and he envied me and how protected I'd been by my school's zero tolerance policies all my school life and my parents were accepting of my sexual orientation. But for him it was very different, first with accepting himself after being taught by a religious mother how being gay was sinful and would lead to a reservation in hell and then there was public school where you could get away with beating the school fag because the schools hands were tied because if they did punish anyone it would be seen as promoting homosexuality which wasn't allowed.

So maybe Kurt and Santana had a tougher time than I thought. I spent so much time indulging me that I never saw what effect I had on people like Kurt, even Santana who I slushied when she confronted me after I slushied Blaine and nearly blinded him. I knew I was an ass but now years later I know how big of one I was.

"Hey what's got you so deep in thought, Slick?"

"Just realized what an ass I was back in high school. Where's Kurt gone?"

"I ran him a bath. He'll soak for a while, it always makes him feel better."

"You're close?"

"Well yeah. Why?" Santana started to get defensive.

"Don't get me wrong, it's cool. It's just..."

"We're so guarded normally, so it's a surprise to see we actually really love each other."

"Yeah, I never knew either of you could cry or would."

"Kurt was there for me when my abuela turned her back on me. He punched Finn in the face for outing me and if you know anything about Kurt, he hates violence. He was there when I needed a placed to stay and he stood by me when Rachel wanted to throw me out and when Brit ran off with my ex Dani he did for me what I'm doing now. And when his brother died he was there to comfort not only his parents but all of us in New Directions. Kurt has always put other people before himself and he deserved to have his fairy tale ending and as much as I disliked Anderson he was what Kurt wanted so it kills me now to see him like this."

"He can do so much better than Anderson. I put it about in my time but I never lied to anyone. What he did and why, are the actions of a spoilt little boy who doesn't know when he's got it good. What was that stuff about a band anyway?"

"Kurt formed a band A couple of years ago. I was in it as well as Dani, Elliott and Rachel. We did gigs doing covers of songs and we got a good following. But then me and Rachel fell out so we ended up getting kicked out of the band and then when I got back with Brit she joined as a dancer. Brit and Dani hooked up and ran off to LA together leaving just Kurt and Elliott. They started to write their own songs and a couple of mouths ago a label scout saw them and they've been offered the chance to record an album and if it's good enough they'll sign them. That's when Anderson wanted in, before he had no interest. I wasn't surprised because this was not the first time he's stole the limelight from Kurt but I didn't let it happen this time. I've acted as manager for Kurt and Elliott so I clued Elli in and when Kurt asked us we both said no."

"And now I'm so grateful you did that for me. Thank you sweetie." Kurt bent down and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes and Sebastian I'm sorry for earlier..."

"Hey don't, it's okay. The Sebastian you knew would have done those things and he did some of them to and for that I'm sorry."

"Well now we're all sorry let's crack open that bottle of champagne Kurt's been hiding and trash Anderson's stuff."

"Have you been going through my room again Satan?"

"Hey you're lucky I didn't mention the butt plugs and the masturbator I found to."

I've never felt more comfortable around two people as I do now laying on the floor of Kurt and Santana's home giggling as Kurt and Santana re-enacting a drunken duet Blaine and Rachel did back in high school, Kurt playing Rachel all cross-eyed and over dramatic and Santana on her knees pulling a face like she's having a massive dump. I'm learning that there is more to Kurt and Santana then they let anyone else see. Kurt even though some what stereotypical also studies martial arts weapons and is a fan of old Kung Fu movies and while he hates football he loves ice hockey. Santana it turns out volunteers at an animal shelter and loves classic love stories. Kurt shows him her stash of films all sappy love stories or weepies.

_Bang, bang, bang..._"Kurt open the door. I know you're there. Please my love, you have to hear me out." _Bang, bang, bang..._"Open the door let me explain. Don't throw everything we have away."

"What should I do? He won't leave till I open the door." Kurt whispered.

"Do you want him back?" Kurt shook his head no, "Will you trust me to get rid of him for good?" Kurt looked at Santana and she nodded and Kurt turn turned back and nodded at me, "Good go grab me a towel." Santana ran to the bathroom as I started to take my clothes off tossing them around the room, "Go grab your clothes from earlier and do the same Kurt. Then lay on the cushions and open the top of your robe a bit." Santana threw me a towel which I wrapped around my waist and then slipped his boxers off, "Tana go hide in your room and take your glass with you. Kurt came back and laid down, "Ready? Kurt nodded again.

The funniest image of the night was Blaine face as I slide open the loft's door wear nothing but a towel. He peered behind me to see Kurt laid out on the cushions on the floor.

"Hi Killer,something we can do for you?"

"Kurt..."

"As you can see we were in the middle of something, is it important?"

"Kurt you can't do this to me. What about us?"

God how didn't I see how stupid this guy was before now. He really thinks he can fix this.

"There is no us Blaine. You destroyed us remember when you started sulking and screwing around. Eli, Michael and at least two others I can't prove but I'm sure happened. Oh and Simon from your creative writing class, quite the angst in his story about the his torrid affair with Blake the music major who was afraid to leave his fiancée in case he hurt himself. God he's annoying. He kept giving me leaflets for helplines and counselling for the past week didn't put together till he put his story in the NYADA creative writing contest I had entered. I read it this morning then it all made sense."

"Did you win?"

"As it happens I did, thanks for asking Seb."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine leave it's over." Kurt headed into the bathroom.

"Well you heard him. But don't worry I'll make sure he forgets all about you. Now if you don't mind I need to go cheer Kurt up again. Oh and thanks by the way who knew he's such a demon in the sack."

Pushing Blaine out of the door and sliding it closed was so satisfying.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"Hopefully he'll leave me alone now he thinks I'm sleeping with you."

"That was the plan. I've met tons of guys like Blaine at school or the country club, always had everything handed to them. See they've never had to compete for a thing so if they have to they back off quickly. He may try once more but after that he find the next sap."

"Thanks!"

"Shit I didn't mean you...Actually I did, you were completely blind to him. I mean you suspected but because you had no proof you didn't do anything."

"I never accuse someone with no proof. Four times I've been accused of something I didn't do and it's not a great feeling so I wouldn't do it to someone else."

"Blaine accused you of cheating four times?"

"No, once by Blaine and once by New Directions. The other two were rigging the senior class president election and scoring and displaying New Directions bad behaviour for the school to see."

"You should write a TV show based on your old high school,Dalton was so dull in comparison."

"Maybe I will if the album doesn't work. But now I'm tired. I'm assuming your staying the night?"

"Yeah if you don't mind. Is your bed big enough for two? I mean Blaine's like a puppy bet he curled up on the corner and you didn't know he was there."

"My bed is big enough but the couch is a pull out so you'll be sleeping there. Blankets are in that cupboard over there goodnight Sebastian."

"Night Kurt."

"You got no game." Santana said walking over to the cupboard and pulling out some blankets, "I mean you'll never get him with a lame line like is your bed big enough."

"I wasn't..."

"Bullshit, you've barely took your eyes off him since he walked into the club and you kept daydreaming. Never fear my dear Aunty Tana will help you get your man."

I don't know what to say as she walks into Kurt's room. Do I want him? Am I that transparent?

* * *

**Please review,your feed back is important. If you have any questions please ask.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah Kurt good-looking,smart and talented. He's every mother's dream for a son-in-law. Am I ready to settle down because Kurt Hummel is a forever type of guy. Why do I get this warm feeling when I think of Kurt and forever? I mean you don't look at Kurt and think one nighter and even if you did I get the feeling once you go there he'd become addictive. Bloody Santana putting ideas in my head when you weren't even thinking that way.

How the hell am I going to look him in the eye now. I feel like a kid with his first crush. What is that woman thinking, Kurt would never want me. I'm sure he's only being nice because of her and the fact he's not himself due to being screwed over by Anderson. And I called him a sap for putting up with Blaine's crap, way to get him on side.

"Will you get a move on Slick." Whay does Santana have to screech at me?

"I don't know why you're dragging me along, I don't want to see Blaine. I could have just..."

"Waited at my place? Kurt's in the studio all day with Elliott working. Or did the stalker in you want to sniff his dirty underwear and crack one out on his bed?"

"Your mind is a very sick place Satan."

Of all the things I could be doing dropping back Anderson's now damaged stuff off was not top of the list.

"And you're not denying it, so who's the sick one now? Grab that box it's this one here. And anyway he needs to keep thinking Kurt's still slipping it to you, plus I love that little uptight look he gets when he gets pissed."

"I think you'll find I'd be the one doing the slipping Kurt's a total bottom."

"No he's not. He's versatile but leans towards topping, Blaine's a big nelly bottom."

"No Blaine told me Kurt refused to top back in high school."

"Oh my god that little shit would have really slept with you but he must have chickened out because he knew you would tell Kurt as soon as you saw him. I bet you offered to top him if Kurt wasn't man enough. I wonder if he used that on anyone else?"

It's amazing how now after all this time that you find how very different things are. Santana was right I did offer to top for Blaine if Kurt wasn't man enough. Now I know why Kurt laughed at me when I took a shot at him for it. God Kurt must think I'm an idiot. I always prided myself on being able to read people and use that to my advantage but I got Kurt and Blaine so wrong. Blaine had played me all the time I've known him.

"Where's Kurt? I thought he'd come with you?" Blaine look shocked to see Santana and I.

"Why would he do that? He knows he can't avoid you forever because of school and mutual friends but do you believe he's gonna go out of his way to see you if he doesn't have to?" I love Santana's bitchy side nearly as much as I like Kurt's.

"We still need to talk, there are things we need to sort out without spiteful friends and rebounds adding to it."

"Yeah about that, not going to happen. Kurt doesn't want to talk to you. Now let me see if I've got this message correct, Seb you'll tell me if I miss anything out?"

"Of course."

"Blaine, everything you left at my place is in the boxes that Santana and Bas are giving you now. I've given you your engagement ring back and I have the key to my place back. Anything of mine that's at Cedes and Sam's you can leave there and I'll collect it once you moved out. I don't want to know where you move to and I don't care. I don't want to discuss what we tell people about our split because I plan to tell the truth, there was only one liar in our relationship and people should know who that was. We have no ties to each other we need to discuss. Is that everything Seb?"

"Yep except the part about how he's so much happier now he's getting laid by someone not as selfish as he was and who knew that sex was this good. You need to brush up on your skills killer, selfish bed fellows end up in a cold bed when word gets around."

"Well that's all, good luck with your move and I hope you stay lonely and miserable, come on Seb let's go ."

"Well bye Santana give my love to Brittany and Sebastian don't get to comfy in his bed. Even if he doesn't take me back, I'm sure Elliott will be moving into it soon enough. He's been sitting on the side lines just waiting for a chance." Blaine slams the door."

What the fuck.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU FUCKING WEASEL CLOSE THE DOOR. IF I SEE YOUR SLIMY HAIRED ASS AGAIN I'LL GO LIMA HEIGHTS ON IT. NO WONDER SHE LIKED YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE TWO OF A KIND." Santana turns back towards the door.

"Come on let's go he's not worth it. Let him hide behind a door like the coward he is."

Brit has always been a sore point for Santana. She never told me why they split. Kurt knew of course and over the last twenty-four hours I'd found out Britt had run off with Dani, Santana's girl before her and Britt got back together. What do I do? I'm not good with this stuff. I don't believe I've ever been in love but I'd seen it in other people. Santana was one, Kurt another and in my parents.

It had always made me laugh when people thought my behaviour was down to a broken home or cold parenting. But that wasn't the truth. My parents met in France when my dad travelled for a year after college. My Mom came from a small village my dad was just ment to pass through on his way to Cannes. But he met my Mom and ended up working on her father's farm for six months. They fell in love and got married within the six months and then together they moved to America where Dad started working in the family law firm and then had my sister and then me. And after twenty-seven years of marriage, kids, careers and bills they still love each other as much as they did back when they met. They've never cheated or lied, if there is a thing as a prefect relationship it's theirs.

"What did he say and where is she?" Kurt burst into the loft, "Well answer me Sebastian."

"He asked her how Britt was and she's in her room."

"Bastard, I'll choke him when I see him. Is she using Spanish or English?"

"Spanish."

Kurt walks into her room and starts speaking in Spanish. Wow that's hot. I knew he spoke French because he caught me out in the Lima Bean once when I used an insult in French on him. I wanted him to feel stupid for not understanding but I was the one left looking foolish. I think that's when I first start to respect him.

"Hi you must be Sebastian, I'm Elliott."

Shit, where did he come from. This is my competition according to Blaine. Tall, dark and handsome a gay guy's wet dream.

"Hi pleased to meet you." I'm so not.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to put a face to the name. But you don't look much like a Meerkat, Sebastian."

Here we go another protective friend, "Didn't Kurt tell you about my giant horse teeth either then?"

"He told me everything. Like if you hadn't been sniffing around he wouldn't have rushed into sleeping with Blaine. "

Shit this guy already hates me.

"Look..."

"No , I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything but you should know that night at the gay bar after you first met Kurt, Blaine came close to forcing himself on Kurt because you got him drunk."

What the...Who does this guy think he is? The time for being polite has passed.

"Listen here, I know I was in the wrong back then and I've apologized for it. But for your information I brought Blaine one drink that night, if he drunk more that was all his doing but when he left me on the dance floor he was sober. I can't be held responsible for his actions. You don't know me, I don't force people to drink and I'd never spike someone if that's what you think."

"Should have known it was just another one of his blame someone else excuses, I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Yeah well can't blame you for thinking that way Elliott, I wasn't exactly head of the Kurt Hummel fan club but that wasn't his fault either. Blaine painted him in a different light too."

"I'm glad he's gone. Ever since he burst into my place accusing me of trying steal Kurt from him, I wanted to deck the guy. I mean it's possible for two gay guys to friends. Not all of us jump into bed with any guy that wants us."

Now I can't tell if he having another pop at me or is he trying to read my reactions. Does he have an interest in Kurt as more than just a friend or is he a over protective friend? I can't tell anything about him.

"That says more about how Blaine's mind works. Maybe he thought every guy was like it because he was. Does that mean now Kurt's single you would? I mean.."

Don't laugh, why is he laughing.

"I know what you mean. And for your information Kurt's my friend, he cute and his ass is to die for, but I'm not single and happen to be very happy with my boyfriend thank you very much. Now that we've established I'm not after Kurt maybe we can be friends to?"

"Well good , I hope you both can cause I thought for a minute there you were going to both whip them out to see who's bigger. And Bas, Elli is into big burly guys." Kurt walked into the room.

"Yeah and no offence babe it would be like dating myself. Maybe I should consider it, think of the wardrobe we'd have if we combined them, all the pretty clothes."

"I'll just text Dave then Elliott and let him know to drop off your stuff."

"Hmmm Dave, changed my mind sticking with my Davey."

"I had him first remember." Santana sing songed.

"Lopez you where a beard you never had him, he'd snap you in two twiglet. You okay babe I'm sure if I called Dave he'd break the little runts neck for you? He always wanted too."

Dave, bear, beard and they all seem to know him well. Wow Karofsky, it has to be. Santana has never mentioned him being here in New York. How did end up friends with Kurt?

"Ooh, I think Slick's just figured out who Dave is Kurt." Why is she laughing?

"Long story short Sebastian, I visited Dave in hospital, became friends, kept in touch, never told Blaine because he didn't like Dave and Dave never liked him, introduce Elli to Dave last year when Dave moved here. And before you start I never told Blaine because he had issues when ever I had male friends. He never really got on with Sam till I left for New York and the one time I made friends with another guy he accused me of cheating so like a fool I let that friend go. But I wouldn't do it when he started going on about Elli. Okay." Wow Kurt broke down that quick.

"Yeah. They should really make a TV show about your life. It's like you live in a twenty four hour soap opera."

"Right shut up everyone, Twinkle Tush promised me Chinese and a movie night, my choice of course, so if you two are staying you can get the wine and ice-cream." Santana started to shove me toward the door along with this Elliott guy.

"Come on Seb let's get She-Ra here booze and Chunky Monkey there's a store a couple of blocks over." When did these people take control of my life.

"Don't forget tissues. I'm getting my Beaches on followed by The Green Mile." Santana called after us.

To say I'm beginning to see why these people are so comfortable with each other is amazing. The room is so open and honest they don't have secrets about anything. They know everything about each even to the point where Santana tells them all about the joys of lesbian sex. Kurt looks a bit green about the gills until Santana laughs when she starts telling them the story of Kurt's wild week of being a heterosexual including details of his foray into straight sex. I'd always thought Kurt never cared what people thought and he doesn't but it turns out he'd do anything to protect the people he loves even try having sex with a girl.

"No, when Elli first auditioned I did feel threatened. I lost the role of Tony to Blaine, any duet we did he got most of it or sang over me and he walked into New Directions and tried taking over and when Elli turned up looking like a glam rock superstar and belted out Gaga better than I ever could all I saw was me in the background again." Watching Kurt was mesmerising as he talked about how he met Elliott.

"But he came to his senses and figured out that not all people where like Blaine and the rest is history. I happen to think we are a fantastic team and once this album is finished there'll be no stopping us. Now I'm tried so come on Tana move your skinny behind and let's go get our cuddle on." Okay this is weird not only is it that Elliott s guy gay and has just asked a lesbian to cuddle but the fact that she seems okay with it and went with him.

Okay this is strange I think this is the first time me and Kurt have been left alone. Why a can't I think of a damn thing to say.

"So want to watch another film or are you tired? Because I can just watch something on my lap top in my room, if you're tired that is? Are you tired? How stupid of me of course you're tired. I just go to my room and..."

"Do you always ramble?"

"No well yeah, I don't know what's got into me. It's like I don't know what to say. You're just so different to what I always thought. You been so nice since everything and Tana was always telling me to give you a chance but..."

"You couldn't forget what I said to you back then?"

"It's not that I couldn't forget, it's just that it stuck with me and I have a hard time not believing it when others said similar things."

"Look at it this way, have I got giant horse teeth or smell like Craigslist?"

"No I only said that because you said stuff to me. OH, so you don't think I have a gay face or dress like a girl."

"Kurt my family is loaded, I could tell designer labels from birth and as for the gay face thing well that was just childish bullshit and I'm sorry."

God another awkward silence. Should I tell him how beautiful he is. We're just looking at each other say something fool. Why is this so hard I've never had trouble before. Let's be honest with myself I've never really cared. If a guy wasn't interested then I'd move on but this is different. Oh shit I'm falling for him. I can already see Satan laughing. All those times she kept telling me that me and Kurt would be great together I thought she was joking, just trying to annoy me. But she wasn't she meant it. All those times we'd bump into him she was trying to set us up.

"Well I'll be off to bed then night Sebastian."

Damn what am I going to do? These feelings could just be a phase. That's it, a phase. He had his heart-broken and I've learned new stuff about him, of course I could just be feeling a little sorry for him or just curious. I got a really good group of friends now I don't really want to ruin it by starting something and then realizing it was a mistake. I'd go back to being the bad guy and I don't want to be a villain any more. This is nice what we all have going on. But he is smart, funny and sexy as hell, I want to be around him. I want to hold him when he's upset and ... fuck me, what am I turning into. I should go out, get laid. Maybe I should stay away for a bit, sort my self out. Yep that's what I'll do take a couple of days to think.

I'm I a coward for sneaking out while everyone's asleep?

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. FEEDBACK IS MOTIVATION.**


End file.
